


There Is Always Time for a Talk

by Floranna



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Nudity, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floranna/pseuds/Floranna
Summary: Ahh, pillow talk but no sex. Boo.





	There Is Always Time for a Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keita52](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keita52/gifts).



> I hope it is what you wished for! My beta reader was awesome Vexedbex.

Mirayne entered the bedroom, groaning and rubbing her temples. This better not be a start of a migraine, she moaned to herself. She could hear Morrigan sigh from the bed, so she removed her clothes as quietly as she could and slipped under the covers. They had gotten used to sleeping naked, skin to skin to warm each other up. Even now, with heated rooms, it was a hard habit to break. Of course, it also had its perks, Mirayne thought while admiring Morrigan’s backside. Though Kieran had started to insist on having his own bedding and slept in another room whenever possible. 

Morrigan grumbled a little and turned to face her. There were lines from the pillow on her cheek and Mirayne tried very hard not to look like a lovesick fool. The look Morrigan gave her told her that she wasn’t succeeding very well.  
“How was your day?” Morrigan asked.

Mirayne groaned in reponse and buried her face in the pillow. Morrigan let out a low chuckle and rubbed Mirayne’s back in slow circles.

“It was awful,” Mirayne complained with a muffled voice from the pillow. "Every person seemed to have an opinion on whether or not it was full on Blight. Some Orlesians even managed to suggest that I was just some glory hound in only for… glory!”

“Eloquent, my dear”, Morrigan’s voice lacked empathy, and had a strong undercurrent of mirth; Mirayne made a face at her.

“I did meet Loghain, and we caught up on the news”, Mirayne hesitated, trying to choose the right words, “has he… met Kieran?”

Morrigan sighed out loud, “he has seen him, but words were not exchanged. At least not in my hearing.”

Mirayne nodded. Even after all these years, she didn’t quite know how to handle Loghain and Kieran meeting. “Should they…?” she asked tentatively. 

Morrigan shook her head. “‘Tis not a good idea. If they ask, we can arrange something but… ‘tis better not to go borrowing for trouble.”

Mirayne felt slightly guilty for the relief that flooded her. She knew intellectually that Loghain wasn’t going to swoop in and grab Kieran, claiming that as a father he would have the right, but… she had never dreamed of being a parent. Living in the Circle, she had known from a very young age that if she got pregnant, she would either have to abort it or have the baby taken immediately away. She could have never become a parent there. She crushed the old anxiety trying to take over her mind. She was safe, well, as safe as usual, and surrounded by her family. If someone tried to take them away, she had dozens of new ways to blast them to smithereens. She wouldn’t even need to use magic for half of them.

“I met Hawke,” said Mirayne suddenly. Something in her voice must have alarmed Morrigan, because she stopped rubbing and gave Mirayne her full attention. Mirayne swallowed, trying to put the words in right order. “It was – there were other people around us. They all looked like it was supposed to be something, I don’t know, heart-warming.”

“In truth, ‘twas it not?” Morrigan’s voice was soft and kind. Mirayne could feel her eyes moistening.

“I don’t know. I know she is an Amell, and I guess my cousin, but… I don’t know her. Damn, I don’t even remember my parents, I don’t know if I even have any siblings! The closest person I have as a sibling is Jowan, and he has fucked off to some Fereldan forest with other mage refugees!” Morrigan pushed her palm firmly against her back, grounding her. “And they all just… I couldn’t say anything. She is a stranger and I just… I wanted to go away.”

“’Tis not a shame. You have me, Kieran, and your Warden friends: Loghain and Jowan. ‘Tis not blood that defines and bonds; we are family just the same. Though far away we may be, we shall remain.” Mirayne wiped her eyes on the pillow and gave Morrigan a wobbly smile.

Morrigan continued rubbing her back, getting firmer and lower, beginning a slow creation of pleasure in her. “It was odd to see Leliana again, though”, blurted Mirayne and inwardly cringed when Morrigan stopped abruptly, glaring at her. 

Morrigan sighed again, “I shall admit, she has changed much in these years, if not in looks.”

“We didn’t even have anything to talk about. Nothing beyond Inquisition business, anyway”, Mirayne couldn’t keep the slight wobble out of her voice. Morrigan was silent, but different emotions flashed on her face fast as lightning. The time of Blight had not been easy in any way, but part of the tension had been Mirayne’s inability to tell when she was being flirted at with, which resulted in her inadvertently leading several people on in their little group. Zevran had understood and had taught her several ways of reading people, and with Alistair, it had ended explosively with him married to Anora and refusing to speak with her for the last ten years.

Leliana had been heartbroken, especially when Morrigan left and Mirayne had still been pining for her. They had mended their friendship over the years, but it had never gone back to the way it was. 

Morrigan was tense when she spoke, "She inquired of our travels… and of Kieran.”

Mirayne looked at her surprised, “what did you tell her?

Morrigan gave a little humph, “simply, that he was planned and that you were also his parent.” Mirayne snorted; it was all true, though she doubted even Leliana could gleam the real story.

Morrigan went silent and Mirayne recognized the contemplative tilt of her head, “what are your thoughts of our Inquisitor?” Morrigan asked.

Mirayne bit her lip slightly, “it’s odd to be around Qunari so different from Sten, but –“

“Tal-Vashoth,” Morrigan interrupted.

“Huh?” Mirayne blinked, and Morrigan looked at her reproachfully. 

“She doesn’t follow the Qun, and identifies as Tal-Vashoth. She will not be pleased with your calling her that.”

Mirayne blushed a bit in shame, “I will remember that.” She paused for a bit and continued in a lighter tone, “left a mark, didn’t she?”

Morrigan shrugged, “she has charms, and I approve of her decisions. She makes them her own, even when others advise her differently. Reminds me of someone else, truthfully.”

Mirayne grinned cheekily. “Should I be jealous?”

Morrigan gave a loud snort and licked her ear. Mirayne shuddered, and in retaliation grabbed her and turned so that Morrigan was sitting on top of her. She twisted and wriggled in her grip, smiling deviously.

Mirayne moved her left hand in long, sweeping movements, rubbing her skin from hip to near her armpit. Morrigan’s eyes filled with mirth, and she started to rub herself against Mirayne’s stomach. Mirayne tilted her head back, smiled and gazed at the beauty sitting on her between her eyelashes. When she bent over to lick her neck and to gently nibble on the tender spot in there, she gave out a loud moan.

“Please not now, I am trying to sleep,” came a voice from across the room.

The women immediately froze, horror and embarrassment flashing on their faces. Kieran’s head popped in from the door gap, scowling. He glowered a little, and then closed the door with a bang.

Morrigan rolled off on Mirayne, the mood destroyed. Mirayne covered her face with her hands and tried to keep from laughing out loud. Sometimes Kieran acted like he had something old and ancient inside him, but the rest of the time he was just a little boy, with all the mannerism and behaviours that entitled, especially when it was extremely embarrassing for his parents.

Mirayne gave up, laughing hard enough to choke; Morrigan hit her with a pillow.


End file.
